The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting equipment, such as solar panels and other equipment, to tile roofs.
Mounting solar panels, such as solar photovoltaic (PV) panels or solar thermal panels, to tile roofs present its own particular set of challenges. Roof tile can be made of a variety of materials such as ceramic, slate, concrete, or clay. These materials can be brittle and therefore do not present a stable mounting surface for solar panels or other roof mounted equipment as it goes through the normal stress of wind and weather. In addition, roof tiles come in a variety of different shapes and styles, for example, flat roof tile, or curved barrel tile. This variation in shape and style also presents challenges for mounting equipment.
One solution has been to use a mounting device that includes a base portion in combination with a hook or bracket member. A portion of roof tile is removed to expose the roof sheeting. The base engages and secures the mounting device to the exposed roof directly. The hook or bracket member engages the equipment racking system to the mounting device. Flashing is generally placed on top of the base to prevent water infiltration. The removed tile portion is then re-secured over the base with the top tab of bracket member exposed above the tile to allow equipment or mounting hardware to be attached.
One of the challenges with this arrangement is the position of the base is often dictated by the rafters below the roof sheeting and therefore limits the position of roof equipment racking with respect to the roof tile peaks and valleys and the position of the mounting device.